How Do you Sleep
by twilightlover1417
Summary: After a year of off again on again Bella has had enough and breaks up with Edward. So what does Edward do to win her back? Sing outside her apartment in front of others of course ExB one shot OOC AU AH


**Disclaimer: the characters arn't mine and neither are the songs! happy reading.**

**How Do You Sleep**

**Bella POV **

I sighed and flopped onto the bed. One month. I actually did it. It had been one whole month since I broke up with Edward. Wow. I sighed again and reached down for my book that on the floor. I laid back and made myself comfortable and opened the book trying to lose myself in the words but finding myself caught up with thoughts oof Edward.

I had wasted a year being one again off again with Edward. I couldn't take it any more. Edward was the collage's player you see. We went to Dartmouth. Anyway back to Edward's player ways. I always caught with some other girl, either making out, having sex, like what he did a month ago, or some other third thing. I heard a frantic knocking on my door. I sighed and dragged my butt off the bed and opened my door to see a bouncing Alice, (my roommate).

"OMIGODBELLAYOUHAVECOMESEETHIS!HURRYUPYOUSLOWPOKE!" She yelled at a pitch and speed I didn't think possible for a human. She pulled me down the hallway and toward our little terrace outside. Me and Alice had been friends since kindergarten. So we of course had to go to the same collage, and since neither one of us wanted to stay in a dorm, for many reasons. One they were puny, we wouldn't have been able to fit both our beds in there let alone everything else, two we like our privacy, and our own bathrooms, and three we didn't want to live by our annoying collage student people. Little did we know many of them lived in this apartment building. We didn't find out until after we bought the place.

Alice pushed me outside into the freezing cold. I shivered since I was only wearing short shorts and a tank top.

"What did you want me to see Alice?"

"Look down!" I looked down and almost gaped. Standing on the grass 5 stories below was Edward and he had a huge stereo and a bunch of other technical stuff. He smiled and waved up to me. I turned toward Alice, but she had already locked the door and was inside. Damn that little pixie chick. I turned toward Edward. He was doing something to the stereo, and I wondered what till I heard the music.

_It's been about a month now _**(A/N: All the songs are on my profile)**  
_Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you, how do you sleep  
I found a letter you wrote me  
Still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep  
How do you sleep  
_

I heard whistling and looked around to see pretty much everyone was out on there terrace watching Edward and me. God damn that boy.

_Tried my best at movin' on  
Have yet to find a girl like you  
See things now I didn't before  
Now I'm wishin' I had more time with you  
How do you stay away  
Knowin' all I do is think of you  
All the things we thought about  
Will never happen again, I can just see you_

_If I had my way I'd come and get you girl  
In your favorite car with the missin' top  
Remember round my way where we used to park  
And did all those things to steal your heart_

_It's been about a month now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you, how do you sleep  
I found a letter you wrote me  
Still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep  
How do you sleep_

_It's been about a month now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you, how do you sleep  
I found a letter you wrote me  
Still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep  
How do you sleep_

_Baby, all that I hear from my friends again, again and again  
Come and ask 'bout you  
They say we saw your girl at the game  
And damn we gotta say a big mistake by you  
Now I don't mean that you bought it back  
But I miss the conversations too  
Tell me that you couldn't go to sleep  
Can't think, can't eat  
Till I come see you_

_If I had my way I'd come and get you girl  
In your favorite car with the missin' top  
Remember round my way where we used to park  
And did all those things to steal your heart_

_It's been about a month now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you, how do you sleep  
I found a letter you wrote me  
Still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep  
How do you sleep_

_Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
(X2)_

Edward stopped the song before it was over. He looked up to me and spoke into the microphone.

"Bella I know I messed up, a lot. But please can you find some room in your heart to forgive me?" she said while getting down on one knee. He looked up hopeful and I heard shout from everyone else telling me to forgive him. I hears Alice call me... I turned around and she handed me a bullhorn. I sighed, of course she knew about this. I turned back to Edward.

"Hey Edward!" I yelled.

"Yea? Will you forgive me Bella, please?!" I heard shouts from everyone else including Emmett my older brother. I looked down to see him and Jasper on their terrace two stories down and two apartments on the left.

"Come on Bella! Forgive the dick! He's out on his knee in the cold!" Emmett didn't need a bullhorn to be heard. I heard yells of agreement from the various others listening. I turned toward Edward.

"No way loser!" I yelled. He frowned.

"Oh come Bella stop playing hard to get, it's been a month now! Ain't that long enough, or do you need me to play the song again?!"

"NO! You stupid idiot I've moved on!"

"No you haven't Bellz!" I heard the wannabe Edward's girlfriend yell out why not take them. Stupid bimbos.

"Yea I have! Now leave me alone!"

"No!"

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Because I miss you Bella! I swear I won't cheat on you anymore I've changed!"

"That's what you said the last 3 times."

"It's different this time!"

"You said that too!"

"Damn it Bella just forgive me!"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because I have another boyfriend!"

"What! No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Who is the he?!"

"Hold up and I'll show you!" I ran past Alice and into the hallway. I looked around. Fuck I needed a dude Edward didn't know. The elevator opened, and I saw a fairly handsome man about my age get out. I ran toward him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey will you please pretend to be my boyfriend for like 10 minutes?!"

"Uh sure."

"What's your name?" I asked hurriedly.

"James."

"Your age?"

"I'm 23."

"Cool, good enough. Now I just want you to show your face on that terrace outside." I was about to run toward my room when James grabbed my arm.

"Wait what's your name."

"Bella."

"Oh." He said with a knowing smile. "You're the girl from-"

"Yea yea I know. Now come on!" I rushed back into my place with James behind. I pushed past Alice and grabbed the bullhorn before turning toward Edward.

"See! I do have a boyfriend!"

"Yea right you probably grabbed the dude from the hallway! I bet you don't even know his name!"

"Yea I do it's James!"

"How old is he!"

"23!"

"If he is your boyfriend then kiss him!" I frowned. Damn him. He knew I didn't just kiss guys willy nilly.

"Fine!" I grabbed James by his shirt and kissed him hard on the mouth. Surprisingly he kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I around his neck. But before I got lost in his kiss anymore I heard catcalls and boo's especially from Emmett, coming for the on viewers.

"See you idiot!" I turned toward Edward but he was past listening he was charging back into the building. Probably to his own place. I turned toward James.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Any time for a lady as cute as you." I blushed. We were about to go inside when I saw Edward charging through the hallway. He ran past Alice and toward me and James. When he finally got here he pulled James by the collar.

"If you have any self preservationyou'll run now." He let James go and James looked toward me winked to tell me he was alright. I sighed. And he slowly walked out the apartment whistling on his way. Edward on the other hand stopped onto the terrace and slammed the door closed.

"Bella what the hell?!"

"I could be asking you the same thing!"

"Bella just please for god's sake take me back!"

"Why?! There are plenty of girls out there that want you! Why don't you take one of them?!"

"Because-" he was cut of by some music coming from below. We looked over to see Emmett fiddling wit the stuff. Figures. Some the song Hot 'n' Cold came on.

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Yeah you, PMS _

_Like a bitch _

_I would know _

_And you always think _

_Always speak _

_Crypticly _

_I should know _

_That you're no good for me _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up _

"Emmett!" I heard Jasper yell and the song stopped. And I turned back to Edward.

"Edward why the fuck can't you just leave me alone?!"

"I was just about to-" he was cut off from another song also Emmett's fault.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
Your my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

"Emmet!"

_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head  
Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be_

_You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around - NO NO NO!_

_Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control  
You taught me the ways of desire, now its takin' its toll  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be_

"Emmett come one!" Edward yelled before turning toward me.

"Bella please forgive me."

"Why should I?!"

"Beacause I love you!"

"What?" I stopped yelling. He what?

"Yes Bella I do, I do love you." He whispered softly. He stepped forward and cupped my cheeks. "Do you love me back?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yea I do." I stepped back a bit to slap his chest. "Only when your not cheating on me."

"I promise I won't anymore."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok. I believe you." He swept me into his arms and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you." He whispered against me lips.

"I love you too." He was about to kiss me again when I heard a loud 'Aww' coming from everyone watching. I looked at Edward.

"How did they even hear us?" he pulled his collar up. I looked at it and laughed as I saw a small microphone such on the inside.

"You suck a dramatic loser"

"Yes, but I'm your dramatic loser."

"Yes you are." He laughed.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

I laughed. Down there were Emmet and Rose and Jasper and Alice and few other couples dancing. Edward offered me his hand.

"Will you honor me with a dance?" he asked.

"I'd love to." He took my hand and pulled me into his warm embrace.

"Your cold."

"Blame Alice for locking me outside without a jacket."

"I'll get her tomorrow."

"Yes you will." We both laughed.

_  
There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you...._

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you_

* * *

**I know the songs are mostly random sept the first one. I was watching something on ABC Family when the song came on how do you sleep by jessie McCartney (sp?) anyway this idea popped into my head i just wrote it all out!  
11 pages in like an hour! why can't I do that for my other stories. lolz please review and fave!**

**all the songs are on my profile**

* * *


End file.
